


Hot Single Dads in Your Area!

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Suga is a single dad who teaches math at a local high school. Daichi is a single dad who teaches gym at the same local high school. They're both crushing on each other and when their sons meet and become best friends at school, it's the perfect excuse to meet outside of work hours.All of their friends and even their two 6 year old sons can see that they should just get together already. But neither of them can seem to do the math.





	1. Chapter 1

Sugawara Koushi was never a morning person. As a teenager and young adult, he always hated getting up early for school. Dreaded it, even. So, logically, he became a high school teacher and continued getting up early for school throughout adulthood. 

He walked into the teacher’s lounge at 7:30 in the morning, coffee in hand, trying to wake himself up fully before his first class of the day. He sat down at a table and had tuned out his surroundings until he vaguely registered someone saying his name. He blinked and turned his head to see a certain spiky-haired chemistry teacher standing next to him. “I’m sorry, Bokuto. I didn’t hear what you said.” 

Bokuto laughed, “I said our resident genius math teacher definitely looks excited for the first day of school.” 

Suga scoffed, “Yeah well someone in my house sure was excited this morning, I’ll tell you that.” 

“How early was it this time?” 

“Five thirty.” Suga mumbled as he took a long sip of his coffee. “Apparently, he _‘couldn’t possibly wait until six thirty because it’s so far away and I can’t go back to sleep.’_ and _‘please papa I’m going to die of boredom sitting in my room.’_ ” Suga chuckled, “I love him, but it seems impossible for the kid to even sleep past six on a good day.” 

Bokuto shrugged, leaning on the table. “Give it a few years and he’ll never want to get out of bed.” 

Suga eyed the chemistry teacher, “are you sure we’re talking about the same kid? He has endless energy. I’ll be lucky if he sleeps until 9 by the time he’s thirteen.” 

Bokuto was about to reply when he was interrupted by someone who stood behind Suga, “what are you guys talking about?” 

Suga’s posture stiffened at the familiar voice and he turned in his seat to see Sawamura Daichi, the gym teacher. He was already dressed in a t-shirt and gym shorts, showing off his muscular arms and legs. Suga prayed to every deity he could think of that it wasn’t obvious he was staring. He had had an infatuation with Daichi since they had both started working at the school five years ago and that infatuation had turned into a full-blown crush once Suga found out how kind, encouraging, and supportive Daichi was. An amazing personality and incredible looks to match. It was Suga’s favourite type of math. 

It felt like an eternity of silence and Suga’s awkward, sleep-deprived staring before Bokuto spoke up, “Suga’s literal ball of sunshine and energy.” 

At Daichi’s confused look, Suga snapped out of his reverie and elaborated, “he means my son. He’s...much more of a morning person than I am.” Suga laughed, “he woke me up at five-thirty this morning because he was so excited for his very first day of school.” 

Daichi blinked, “you have kids?” 

Suga smiled widely, “I have two! You want to see them?” 

Suga expected Daichi to find the sudden request strange and politely decline. Instead, the man lit up, a broad smile decorating his features. “Sure!” 

Suge pulled his phone out of his back pocket as Daichi sat in the chair opposite Bokuto. He pulled up his photo app and opened the folder dedicated to pictures of his kids. “I still can’t believe you have a whole folder just for pictures of them.” Bokuto mumbled. 

Suga gave him a quizzical look, “you don’t?” 

Bokuto stared for a moment before shrugging, “you got me there.” He stood up and began walking away. “I should go. Lessons to plan, chemicals to mix.” 

“Don’t blow anything up.” Suga said, not looking up from his phone. 

Bokuto waved a hand dismissively as he walked towards the door, “no promises!” 

Suga shook his head fondly at his friend as he scrolled through his numerous photos, trying to choose the best one to show Daichi first. He finally came across one of his favourites. He had taken it while they were at the park a few weeks back, Shouyou’s cheeks were pink from the cold that day but he had a big, toothy grin on his face as he sat on the grass next to his little sister. Suga smiled at the memory of spending the entire day running around with his kids. He turned his phone towards Daichi who was waiting patiently. “This is my son Shouyou and my daughter Natsu.” 

Daichi cooed, “I can definitely see where the ‘literal ball of sunshine’ definition comes from.” 

Suga nodded, “it’s in his personality, too. No one can say no to him, no matter how much they try.” 

Daichi smiled, “except you, I’m assuming.” 

Suga shrugged, “Sometimes it’s even difficult for me. Especially when he puts on the puppy-dog eyes.”

Daichi let out a laugh, “He knows how to get what he wants.” 

Suga turned his phone away from Daichi to find some more pictures to show him, “I don’t think he even knows he does it. He’s too nice to manipulate people on purpose.” 

“Your little girl is adorable too. How old is she?” 

“She’s one.” Suga smiled down at his phone, “Shouyou will be seven in June.”

Suga turned his phone back to Daichi, a picture of Suga holding Natsu in one arm and Shouyou in the other displayed on the screen. Daichi looked at the picture then back up at Suga. “They don’t really look much like you though, do they?” 

Suga smiled, looking back at his phone. “That would make sense, considering the fact that I adopted them.” 

Daichi tilted his head to the side, “just you?” 

“Just me.” 

They sat in silence for a minute before Daichi spoke up again, “oh! You showed me your kids, do you want to see mine?!” 

Suga looked up from where he had been scrolling through his hundreds of photos of Shouyou. “You have kids?” 

Daichi nodded, eyes bright. He looked so excited that Suga couldn’t possibly say no. Not that he would ever say no to someone who just wants to show off their kid. 

Daichi pulled out his own phone and tapped at the screen a few times before he turned it around to face Suga. Displayed was a picture of a little boy with pale skin, black hair, and striking blue eyes. The corners of his lips were tilted slightly into a frown. “This is from this morning. He was so nervous about starting school, I felt bad leaving him there.” Daichi looked at his phone again, his smile fading a bit. 

“Well there’s not really much you can do. He’ll get used to it soon enough, I’m sure.” Suga put on his most reassuring smile. Daichi looked up at him and, seeing Suga’s smile, his frown was replaced with one of his own. Daichi glanced back down at his phone and Suga said, “you know, he doesn’t look like you at all, really.” 

Daichi shrugged, putting his phone away, “my ex and I hired a surrogate and Tobio ended up mostly taking after her rather than me in the looks department.” He chuckled, “it was an unexpected turn of events when my son ended up having blue eyes and pale skin when I have neither of those things but-” Daichi shrugged, “what can you do?” 

“Tobio? Is that his name?” Daichi nodded, a proud smile on his face. 

Suga asked more questions about Tobio and Daichi asked more questions about Shouyou and Natsu for the next hour until the bell rang to signal that school was starting. The conversation came so easily to them that it seemed as if they’d been more than just colleagues for years. As Suga walked to his classroom in the math and science end of the school, he ran his entire conversation with Daichi through his head. But the one thing that ran through his head the most, was Daichi saying _‘my ex and I’_.

That meant one thing to Suga and one thing only. 

Daichi was single.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Daichi was trying to do was pick his son up from his very first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look I finally wrote another chapter of this thing. You're gonna have to bear with me bc I have no actual update schedule so who knows how much time there will be in between chapters. I also have too many WIPs.
> 
> Also I don't know how children work

Daichi stood outside the elementary school doors with all the other people there to pick up their child. He thought that this would be the easiest part of his day; just show up, pick up his son, then take him home for a celebratory first-day-of-school dinner. Easy. However, what he hadn’t expected was three women off to his right to be eyeing him the entire time. 

Not that Daichi wasn’t used to that. He had had his fair share of strangers, men and women alike, making eyes at him. But the problem with these women was that he could hear them talking about him. 

“Do you think he’s married?” The long-haired brunette said. 

The blonde with short hair scoffed, “look at him, there’s no way he’s single.” 

“Yeah but he’s not wearing a ring that I can see.” The brunette with the pixie-cut said. 

Long-haired woman cooed, “if he’s married, his wife must be so lucky. He looks like someone who would treat a woman right.” 

He could see pixie-cut’s scowl out of the corner of his eye, “yeah, unlike my idiot of a husband.” 

Short-hair rolled her eyes, “oh, I know exactly how you feel, Helen.” 

Daichi sighed. Irritated, he pulled out his phone to check the time. There was still five minutes until the final bell rang to let the students out of school. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Daichi crossed his arms. If he had to listen to those women gossip every single day, it was going to be a long- 

“Daichi!” 

Daichi’s thought was cut off in the middle by the sound of a familiar voice. He turned and saw Suga walking towards him, holding a small child with flaming orange hair in his arms. 

“Your son is going to this school?” Suga said, a smile on his face. 

Daichi could hear the women whispering to each other, but he paid no attention to them. He chuckled, uncrossing his arms. “Small world, huh?” 

“Yeah, no kidding.” The two of them smiled at each other in silence for a moment before the child in Suga’s arms smacked his shoulder with a whine. “Oh! Daichi, this is Natsu, my daughter.” He looked at the little girl, “Natsu, this is Daichi. I work with him at the school.” She whined again, not even sparing a glance to look at Daichi. Suga gave her a playful glare. “Use your words.” 

“Down!” Natsu said, voice high-pitched and authoritative. 

Suga smiled. He got down on one knee and lowered Natsu so she was standing on the ground. He kept his hands around her middle; to steady her or to make sure she didn’t wander off, Daichi wasn’t sure. “So-” Suga looked up at Daichi, “just today I find out you have a kid, and now he goes to the same school as mine.” 

Daichi shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, “the world works in mysterious ways.” 

The corner of Suga’s mouth quirked up in a smile, “at this rate, they’re going to end up already being best friends.” 

Daichi sighed. “I hope so.” Suga gave him a questioning look. Daichi felt his whole face heat up as he spluttered, “I-I just mean that Tobio’s never been much of a people person!” He took a deep breath to steady himself, “he’s never been one for interacting with other kids on his own. So I was worried about him making friends at school.” 

Suga chuckled, “well if I know my son, he’s probably spent all day talking your son’s ear off.” 

“Really?” 

“Shouyou has lots of enthusiasm. Especially when he gets to meet new people.” 

“Shou?” Suga’s gaze turned away from Daichi as Natsu spoke again. 

“He’ll be out soon, don’t worry. Just another minute.” Suga said. 

Just then, the bell sounded. A moment later the doors opened and a sea of children came running out towards their respective parents or guardians. With a quick flash of orange and a loud shout of “Papa!”, there was a young boy jumping into Suga’s arms. 

Daichi smiled and looked away from the little family to try and locate his own son. He didn’t have to look very hard. A moment after Shouyou had run to Suga, Tobio came running and latched his arms around Daichi’s hips. Daichi chuckled and ran a hand through Tobio’s hair.   
“So how was school?” Tobio grumbled, his voice muffled by Daichi’s shirt. Daichi frowned, “is something wrong?” 

Tobio ignored his father and turned his head to look over at Shouyou. He glared and pointed accusingly at the other boy, keeping one arm firmly around Daichi. “You cheated.” 

Shouyou turned away from where he had been excitedly talking to his little sister to stick his tongue out at Tobio. “Did not!” 

“Yes you did!” 

“Nuh uh!” 

“Alright, Shouyou.” Suga laughed, “that’s enough.” Shouyou turned to pout at his father. Suga shook his head, “none of that.” He stood up, Natsu held safely in his arms. He held his free hand out to Shouyou, “come on, let’s go home.”

Shouyou took Suga’s hand and waved at Tobio with his other hand, their bickering quickly forgotten. “See you tomorrow!” 

Tobio waved shyly, still clinging to Daichi. Once they were out of sight, Daichi looked down at his son. “Ready to go home?” 

Tobio nodded, letting go of Daichi’s shirt and taking hold of one of his hands instead. As Daichi started driving home, he asked Tobio about school. What his teachers were like, what he did in class, and then- “so who was that red-headed boy you were talking to?” 

Tobio furrowed his eyebrows, “his hair isn’t red, it’s orange.” 

Daichi chuckled, “yes, I know. But sometimes when people have orange hair they call them red-heads.” Daichi glanced in the rearview mirror to see Tobio nodding, taking in the new information. Daichi tried again. “So who is he?” 

“He’s Shouyou.” Tobio said. “He’s…” Daichi noted the hesitation in his voice, “he’s my friend.” 

Daichi could feel himself smiling wider. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I was really nervous for school and all the other kids were talking to each other but I wasn’t.” Daichi glanced in the rearview mirror again to see Tobio looking down at his lap and kicking his feet. “But he came over and started talking to me. I don’t know why but he didn’t go away all day.” 

“Did you have fun with him?” Daichi asked, hoping that the other boy’s enthusiasm hadn’t bothered Tobio. 

“Yeah.” Daichi felt himself deflate in relief. “We played games and had races against each other. I won a lot of the time but he always said he would win.” Daichi nodded, expecting the conversation to end there. “Oh! Also guess what?” 

“What?” Daichi said, his smile growing to show his teeth. 

“You know how Oikawa and Iwa always teach me volleyball things?” 

“Of course, they never stop talking about it.” 

“Well Shouyou knows volleyball too.” 

Daichi raised his eyebrows in question, “does he?” 

“He told me that his Papa used to play when he was in school and that his uncles who aren’t actually his uncles teach him things all the time when they come over.” Daichi could hear the excitement in his son’s voice. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were Daichi’s close friends. They’re the drama teacher and the music teacher respectively at the same school Daichi taught at. The two of them have been babysitters for Daichi ever since Tobio was born, and ever since Tobio could walk, Oikawa had insisted on teaching him volleyball skills. Tobio had fallen in love with the sport very quickly, but not many children his age shared the same enthusiasm. It seemed as if Tobio had finally met his match. 

Daichi hummed, “I didn’t know Suga used to play volleyball.” 

“What?” 

“I work with Shouyou’s Papa, I just didn’t know that he used to play volleyball.” Daichi explained. 

Tobio huffed, “how could you not know?” 

Daichi shrugged, “I guess I’m not very observant.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means that I don’t pay enough attention.” 

“Well we have to invite them to our house to play volleyball.” Tobio demanded. 

“I think we can do that. But first, I know it’s early but I need you to decide-” Daich stopped at a red light and took the opportunity to turn and look at his son, “pizza or McDonalds for dinner?” 

Tobio’s eyes widened, Daichi usually cooked and, it’s not that his cooking was bad, they didn’t get take-out very often. “Pizza!” Tobio shouted excitedly. 

Daichi turned back around in his seat as the light turned green. They rode the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence, the soft sounds of the radio keeping them company and neither of them having anything more to say at that point in time. 

They got home, played outside, ate their pizza, and watched tv until bedtime. The subject of Tobio’s new friend didn’t come up again until after Daichi had tucked him in. Daichi was about to leave and close the door when Tobio spoke up. “Dad?” 

He turned to face his son, “yeah?” 

Tobio pulled his covers up to his nose. “Can we actually invite Shouyou over one day?” 

Daichi smiled softly, crossing the room back over to Tobio’s bed and kissing him on the forehead. “Of course we can.” 

Tobio looked at his dad with wide eyes. “Do you think he’ll want to come over?” 

“I think he’ll be very excited.” He ran a comforting hand through Tobio’s hair. “We can talk about it tomorrow, okay?” 

Tobio nodded. “Okay.” 

Daichi kissed his forehead again, “goodnight, Tobio. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Daichi stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. In the brightly lit hallway, Daichi imagined Suga being over at his house. Suga playing with Shouyou and Tobio. Suga playing volleyball. Suga in a volleyball uniform. 

Daichi covered his blushing face with his hands. “I’m a mess.” He muttered to himself. 

Little did he know, that a few streets over, Suga was lying face-first on his bed with his hands tightly gripping his silvery hair. He was reprimanding himself because he couldn’t stop imagining a certain someone in a volleyball uniform. Jumping high with his muscular legs to spike a ball, or bending low to receive one. 

Suga groaned and muttered into his pillow, “I’m a disaster.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have like five pages of notes for this au in a little notebook that I have so let's hope it turns into something good lol


End file.
